The present invention relates to a safety harness for a vehicle seat which forms an arched-rigid guard around the vehicle seat to protect the user against the impact of objects when fastened up.
Motor vehicles are commonly equipped with safety belts for fastening the driver or passengers to the seat. However, the safety belt of a vehicle seat can only keep the user retained to the seat but cannot protect the user against the impact of objects. When an impact occurs, the driver or passenger may be injured by the impact of a front object such as the steering wheel or other parts of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, regular safety belts are not suitable for fastening to the vehicle seats which are not disposed far away from the sides of the body of the motor vehicle.